With a developing of communication technology, multi-party interactive communication is popular with the masses. The requirement of sharing the certain information in multiple persons can be satisfied by the multi-party interactive communication. In other words, information sent by anybody in the area of interactive communication can be displayed on other people's display terminal. The information of multi-party interactive communication can be call, video, image, text information and so on.
The multi-party interactive communication in network greatly improves the user experience, but sometimes user experience drops because of the situation of a network or a mobile network is poor, some external conditions such as the load of the network or the mobile network is too high, a error occurs in a link of the network or the mobile causing disconnecting, would interrupt or make a worse influence to the multi-party interactive communication.
How to solve the above mentioned problem is one of the urgent research directions.